hoodupfandomcom-20200213-history
Kurokane Episode 6
Kurokane: First stand Episode 6- Mayabi and Teva, dangerous duo of divas. Mayabi: (She and Teva are in trouble. Two hell ninja are about to attack them.) Teva: (She looks serious.)You said you faced these guys before. The fact that you're even alive means that you won. How did you do that? Mayabi: Well I was saved by Ryu that time. Teva: (She shakes her head.) Why did I even ask? Mayabi: What's that suppsed to mean?! Teva: We can talk about later! Mayabi: Yeah, we have to beat them first. Hell ninja #1: Give us information on Konoha and we will allow you to live with out harm. Teva: Over our dead bodies. Hell ninja #2: Your dead bodies will be laying on the ground soon enough. Mayabi: {This is bad. Ryu come back here!} Kurokane: (He hops off of a branch.) Ryu: (He is in front of Kuro. He smirks and looks back.) Your slow. Kurokane: Shut up! Ryu: (He jumps into the leaves of the trees.) Kurokane: How will we know when to stop? Stone Chan: Do not worry. I have an eye on the sun's position in the sky. Kurokane: To hell with all of that! (He pulls his cell phone from his pocket slowing down on the tree hopping.) Stone Chan: A mobile phone? I have not seen one close up before. Kurokane: (He checks the time.) It's 11:32. Chan: It is amazing that this device can do such things. Kurokane -_- {This guy is weird.} Back at Mayabi and Teva's position. Teva: I've had enough of the waiting! (She jumps into the air and throws shuriken at the first Hell Ninja.) Hell Ninja # 1: (He side steps the shuriken.) Getting things started huh? Okay. Pig, Dog (He disappears in a poff of smoke.) Mayabi: Where did he go? Teva: I dont know! Hell Ninja # 2: (He attacks Mayabi.) Mayabi: (She starts dodging his attacks.) Hell Ninja # 2: Not bad little girl but.... Hell Ninja # 1: (He appears behind her and kicks her into Teva.) Teva: (She catches Mayabi.) Mayabi: Can we really win this? I felt comfortable fighting them in village but this....this time I'm out in the wilderness and with a partner who hates me. (She falls to her knees.) We are going to die! Teva: (She walks over and slaps Mayabi in the face.) Mayabi: (She holds her face and slowly looks up at Teva.) I.... Teva: Calm yourself down. Remember every ninja has a weakness. Lets just use what we learned in the ninja academy to win. (She turns around and looks at the Hell Ninja.) Mayabi: (She stands up.) You're right. I'm sorry. Teva: (Her back is turned to Mayabi.) Don't worry, I'll smack the taste out of your mouth anytime I like. Mayabi: (She smiles.) You mean when ever I need it... Teva: No I meant what I said. Mayabi: (She laughs a bit.) Shut up. Teva: So are you ready? Mayabi: Yeah! (The girls load up some kunai.) Hell Ninja # 1: Maybe these girls do have some back bone. Teva: You bet your ass we do. Mayabi: Hah! (She and Teva throw the kunai and shuriken.) Hell Ninja # 2: monkey, snake, tiger, horse, dragon, tiger Fire Element: Searing Flame Wall! (Fire raises from the ground in front of the 2 ninja covering them and stopping the shuriken and kunai.) Teva: (She runs towards the fire.) Mayabi: (She runs towards it as well but from a different direction.) Teva: (While running.) claps her hand together Jyuuken Hou: Air Plam! (Gentle Fist style: Air Palm.) Ha! (She thrusts her plam foward after comming to a complete stop. She releases chakra from her hand that blows away the flame.) Hell Ninja # 2: What?! Mayabi: (She jumps into the air and comes down with a kunai in her hand. She lands over the Hell Ninja and takes a breath then slices his face.) Hell Ninja # 2: (Blood pours.) Mayabi: (She is breathing hard. She can't believe she just killed someone. She looks down as sees that she is sitting on a log.) Oh no! (The ninja had used a substitution jutsu. She turns around in slow motion and sees a ninja headed her way.) Teva: Mayabi! (She runs over.) Mayabi: Stay back!! (She closes her eyes tightly.) Hell Ninja # 1: (He tackles her.) Inner Mayabi: Have a taste of this!! Mayabi: (Her body becomes covered in static electricity.) Hell Ninja # 1: Ahh!! Teva: (She reaches Mayabi and hits the ninja with her palm knocking him off of her.) Mayabi: (She looks shocked.) Teva: How did you do that? Mayabi: I dont know. Hell Ninja # 2: (He runs in towards Teva.) Mayabi: Little Dash watch out! Teva: (She sees the ninja even while looking at Mayabi. She goes into the gentle fist fighting position.) Hell Ninja # 2: (He throws a punch.) Teva: (She spins around him and thrusts both of her palms into his back sending him rolling.) Mayabi: But...you weren't looking at him, how did you? Teva: (She turns to the ninja.) Hell Ninja # 1: (He gets up too hurt to move as the electrocution.) Teva: This one is mine. (She smirks as she pulls out a kunai.) As the granddaughter of Ten Ten i have to accelerate at accuracy. (Her eyes is shown.) Say good bye. (She throws the kunai in a epic fashion.) Hell Ninja: (He is too hurt to move.) Oh no. (The kunai comes towards his face but flies right past him.) Teva: (She leans over in a depressed way.) Aw man. I can't ever hit a target. Mayabi: You lose 20 cool points Hell Ninja # 2: (He nods in agreement with Mayabi.) Teva: (She looks up and smirks. The kunai bounces off a couple trees and hits him in the back.) Hell Ninja # 2: (He takes advantage of Teva being worried about his partner dying to attack her.) Mayabi: Sheep, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger If I'm going to save her I have to bet it on this! Fire Style jutsu! (She breathes in deeply and spews fire from her mouth that sets the Hell Ninja on fire.) Lets finish these guy little dash! Teva: It's Teva damn it! (She starts running circles around the ninja who are laying on each other both hurt.) Mayabi: {There is only one move that I could use to end this.) Teva: (She is placing circular seals all around the ninja.) Mayabi: Okay are you ready?! Teva: Oh yeah! Hey wake up dummies!! Hell Ninja: (They wake up and are groggy. They arent paying attention to where they are stepping. They step on one os the seals.) Teva: I cant miss this! Mayabi now! Mayabi: Sheep, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger Fire Style Justu! (She ignites the tip of a string that was laying on one of the seals. This set off the seal. From the seal comes kunai that fly into the air! The fire burns through the string which is laying across all of the seals.) Teva: Kodededora! Mayabi: (She kneels down on one knee and places her index and middle fingers out to her side. This move is her strongest.) Dog, Monkey, (A field of electricity forms around her.) Raiton: Kai Naggashi! (Lightning Element: Breaking Current! Lightning shoots into the sky from the circle reaching the kunai. The kunai powered by lightning fall on the ninja.) Dust blows everywhere! Mayabi: (She sees that the 2 Hell Ninja are dead.) We won! (She jumps up and down.) Teva: Yeah we did. (She looks at Mayabi.) I did most of the work. {That thunder move she used was amazing.} Inner Mayabi: Teva and I make an awesome team!! Mayabi: >_< No I did! (They jump back into the trees not wanting to say their compliments out loud to one another.) The hell ninja get up. Hell Ninja # 1: (He takes off his mask. It's Kurami Sensei!!) Hell Ninja # 2: (He removes his mask revealing that he is Dash Sensei!) Ryu: (He is in the lead in the race.) Kurokane: (He is right behind Ryu.) {You're not beating me!} (He speeds up and starts hopping the trees on all fours.) Ryu: Huh? (Kuro passes him.) Kurokane: (He zooms a head.) Eat my dust fluffy! Ryu: (His eyes twitches.) Fluffy? Stone Chan: (He laughs.) I am sorry but that was funny. Ryu: (He zooms a head.) Stone Chan: Those 2 really do have a lot of energy! Ryu: (He passes Kuro and steps on Kuro's branch. It breaks.) Kuro: Darn you Ryu! (He falls out of the tree but lands on his feet.) Ryu: (He jumps out of the tree.) Kuro: Ryu, I was trying to win that race! (Stone Chan passes their position.) Why did ya do that?! Ryu: (He walks up to Kurokane.) I did that because we have a problem...you and I not being able to get along is the problem. I want to settle it. Everyone thinks that you can't become a full fledged ninja but I know that our grandparents and parents hated each other. Kuro: So you want to pick up where they left off? You act like hatred is a good thing! Ryu: It is...if you know how to use it. (He envisions the guy with blue hair that he wants to kill.) Kuro: (He balls his fist.) Lets fight then, I don't like you anyway! Ryu: (He frowns.) Kuro: (He grins confidently.) Ryu: (He throws a kunai at Kuro.) Kuro: (He rolls to the side to dodge.) Since he doesn't have kunai and shuriken he has to rely on his fist.) Hah! (He runs in.) Ryu: Pig, Ox Snake Kuro: (he tries to use a shoulder block to knock Ryu down.) Ryu: (He spin kicks Kuro.) Kuro: (He does a cartwheel to stay on his feet then he swings for the side of Ryu's face.) Ryu: (He grabs Kuro's hand and side kicks him knocking him away.) Kuro: (On the ground.) Not bad. Ryu: You don't match up to me. Kuro: You want to bet? (He stands up and does his shadow clone hand seal.) Kagebunshin no jutsu! (A clone appears. He and his clone jump ino the air.) Ryu: (He smirks while placing his hands in his pocket and closing his eyes. Kuro hits him but there is a puff of smoke and a log is lying on the ground.) Kuro: A substitution jutsu! {That must have been what the hand seals were for.}(He looks around.) Ryu: (He appears behind Kuro and kicks him in the back.) Loser! (He hit the clone.) Hm? Kuro: (He punches Ryu.) Ryu: (He flies back a bit but does a swift back flip and lands.) Kuro: Now who's the loser?! Ryu: (He stands up.) Shimaru: (He runs up from behind a bush.) Kurokane-sama! Kurokane: (He looks at the kid.) O_O Shimaru?! What are doing out here? Shimaru: (He stands there in his villain pose with his cape pulled over his mouth.) Wanting to talk to Kurokane it seems that Shimaru is now lost in the forest with the fueding Kurokane and Ryu. Will they be able to keep him safe or will trouble approch? Right like we dont know the answer to that. Find out offically on the next Kurokane! Category:Story Category:Kurokane